This invention relates generally to an attachment to a chain saw for determining the length of wood being cut.
Due to the increasing cost of energy more and more people are resorting to the use of firewood as a source of heat. Stoves and furnaces utilizing firewood as a source of heat vary in size requiring the use of wood of various sizes. Wood for use in cook stoves frequently must be of a size less than 16" inches in length and that used in the larger furnaces and stoves can range up to a length as high as four feet. A great number of the new wood stoves used for home heating, use wood in the two foot range.
It is very dangerous to place a log in a fire and have it begin ignition immediately only to fine that it is just slightly too long to permit closing of the door to the firebox. On the other hand, where the wood used is too short, the amount of fuel being placed in the firebox can be insufficient to supply the heat required. Therefore, it is important when cutting wood to cut it to an adequate predetermined length.
Unfortunately, when cutting cord wood with a chain saw, it is very difficult to judge distance. This results in a wide variety of wood lengths. This, of course, in addition to the problem of the size of the firebox results in difficulty in measuring wood quantities for pricing the wood for sale. For a woodsman to scribe a mark on each log so as to assure the desired length virtually doubles the length of time required to complete the task, making the cost of the wood very expensive.
Also when cutting in the woods, if a device is attached to the saw, it is important that it can be easily and sufficiently removed from the saw to permit the ready use of the saw for felling trees.
The novel features which are considered as characteristics of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appending claims. The invention itself, however, as to its construction of obvious advantages, will best be understood from the following description of the specific embodiment when read with the accompanying drawings.